Neuro X Yako Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by MisaMaia
Summary: Just a bunch of short fics done to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. All are Neuro X Yako focused.


**Hey Guyssssss**

**Sooo This is my first post ever on this site. I'm fairly knew to writing up fanfiction. Soooo I wanted to start with something fairly light and simple do to my little obsession with NeuroxYako. I promise my writing style that I'll be using to actually publish work will be much cleaner and altogether an easier flow, but this was just a simple challenge.**

**So the Ipod shuffle challenge: **

**Set ipod on shuffle and write short fics during the time that the song allows. Stop when the song ends. NO BUTTS! **

**I did ten songs. And instead of an ipod I used Pandora (Just because my ipod is old and broken) **

**Enjoy and please review! If there's a short fic that anyone likes I might just try expanding on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM MAJIN TANTEI NOGAMI NEURO. CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR. I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER THE SERIES.**

**Song 1. Small Bump-Ed Sheeran**

Yako smiled to herself sadly clutching her once large stomach. She had no idea as to why she could possibly be smiling. She absent mindedly rubbed her stomach in a small circle. She felt empty, so incredibly empty inside.

She walked over to her window, opened it slowly, silently. A single tear dripped down her cheek. Yet still, she did not falter, she did not tremble. She just waited still, cold. Like an ice statue. She felt no warmth within her. For a piece of her was gone, nothing left.

Yako stared down at her stomach. It had once been large, filled with another beating heart. A baby. The offspring of her and her beloved Neuro. They were to be a family. During her pregnancy she and Neuro fantasized of the things they would do with their child. However, only after two months she had awaken to pain within her lower abdomen. She had been rushed to the hospital. After a long night she found out the worst.

She had lost the baby.

**Song 2. Mess I Made- Parachute**

Neuro greatly regretted allowing his louse to run out of the office and leave him. He should have stopped that disrespectful human. She was his slave for now and all eternity. She should have known better than to run out on him.

He growled, emerald eyes flaring with anger. He took her name plate, crushing it with one hand. It did nothing to ease his anger. He was angry. Flaring, and pissed.

But was he really mad at the pesky human girl? No, he was far to intelligent not to understand his own feelings. He just didn't want to admit it. Seeing her leave him like that hurt him in a way that he knew only a human could feel. He did not enjoy this feeling. He was Nogami Neuro! Devourer of puzzles. Not the toy of a pesky human girl.

**Song 3. Dreaming with A Broken Heart- John Mayer**

He was gone. Neuro was really gone.

It was unbelievable. Simply unrealistic. Especially after the torment she faced for all the time they had spent together. It was hard to believe he wasn't there to pull her out of every day life and drag her away to find a delicious mystery.

Now 19, she was still having dreams of him. Dreams of torture, and verbal abuse. But also dreams of their last moments together. Just talking, waiting for Dawn. Waiting for his departure.

She had come close that night. So close to telling him how she really felt. But she knew deep down that they were never meant to be. Despite him slowly becoming human, he was still a Demon. Such things as love were foreign to him.

Yet remembering that one gentle touch she had ever truly felt always made her smile. She knew that when they met again she would be closer to being his equal. She was striving for it. He was gone. But only for a time.

Or maybe her broken heart was just dreaming.

**Song 4. You're The Reason I come Home-Ron Pope**

Neuro and Yako stared into each others eyes. It was a cold December evening. Newly married, and with Neuro still learning about these emotions he now felt, they were very knew at everything. But they were learning together.

He reached up to stroke her hair with his gloved hand. She was cold he knew. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him. Pulling the blanket over her even higher. Her breathe hitched and she gasped as he stroked her face. His eyes flashing green at the reaction.

Those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes always captured Yako. Mesmerizing. Hypnotizing. She felt terrified and safe all at once. Despite all the torments and the verbal abuse she had suffered, he never hurt her. Never intended to.

Neuro truly cared.

**Song 5. Fever- The Black Keys**

There eyes locked. The room was dark. The only light was from his glowing emerald eyes. They locked onto her dark brown ones. looking at her. Looking into her. She was fully clothed, yet she had never felt so naked.

With each step he took toward her, she took one back. Until she was finally pressed to the wall. She glanced around to find a place to run, but he was on her in a second. Arms trapping her, she had no where to run.

She was fighting to avoid the hypnosis of his gaze. But she could not help herself.

Grabbing her chin, Neuro lifted her face to see hers. Passion roared behind his demonic eyes. Every ounce of it directed at her.

He pushed his lips against hers, crushing them. It was all she could do to keep herself standing.

**Song 6. Everybody Talks- Neon Trees**

Yako was humming along to her favorite song while cleaning up the kitchen. Using the mop as a microphone, she was doing a lot more dancing and singing than actually cleaning. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and her little dance routine. "Everybody talks…yah!" She sung gleefully. As the song ended she spun around and crashed right into her husband's chest.

Stunned she gulped down her embarrassment and looked up. Neuro had a ridiculously amused demonic grin on his face. Yako's face burned bright red. "She-shut up!" She yelled pounding her fist against the demon's chest.

"I said nothing" His grin only widened.

**Song 7. Mine- Taylor Swift**

"Remember the first time you told me I love you" Yako said quietly to her loving husband. They were watching the news searching for Neuro's next meal. There was nothing particularly interesting on. Nothing even close to an interesting mystery.

Her demon glanced over at her from the couch. She was standing over him peering down. A quizzical expression danced across his face, than the normal sadistic smile appeared. "What's this louse?"

Ignoring the insult that she was far to accustomed to she smiled back at him. "I just couldn't stop thinking about that time." She sighed happily.

**Song 8. Love Song-Sara Bareilles**

Neuro was watching his beloved hum as she cooked herself a meal. Her meals were so large that she spent a good amount of time cooking the enormous amount of food she consumed. A song about love came on. Noticing her husband's eyes watching her so intently she turned to face him. "What's up Neuro?"

"Do such songs of love play such an affect on the emotions of humans?" Neuro muttered, Yako was unsure if he was asking her or just muttering to himself.

"Often such songs are written to express the emotion more than affect it" She responded.

**Song 9. Troublemaker- Olly Murs**

Yako gulped as the gun pressed on her neck. She was a world famous detective and had been in all kinds of messy situations. However, they were normally affected by a case she was taking on more than her own bad luck. Unfortunately this time was all her fault. She had been stupid enough to think that she could take on an armed robber on her own. She had walked by the alley seeing a young woman being assaulted. She couldn't just stand aside.

Now stuck in a situation she didn't know how to get out of, she was praying that she had been smarter. The only hope she had to escape was the possibility of pity. She was trying to plead to the man with her eyes but nothing seemed to come across.

As he clicked the gun, ready to fire. Something stopped him...

**Song 10. Titianium- David Guetta**

Neuro walked into their living room blood splattered from bullet wounds. he slumped down on the coach breathing heavily. Trying to suck in as much miasma as the human world would allow for him. Yako followed him carefully, knowing what mood he would be in if she tried to help. Knowing the danger of facing his punishments, she still brought out a bowl of water and clean washcloth.

Neuro looked over at her and stared. Not a word was said between them. He allowed her to approach him with the offensive cloth and water. "You stupid dishrag. I'm a demon, i can heal on my own." Yako said nothing in response. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. The wounds nastier than ever.

"Just let me clean you. Please" She pleaded.

**Sooooo... that's all for now! **

**I know it started out fairly depressing so I switched to another station to attempt at livening up the mood of writing.**

**And I apologize for the shortness of some of the fics but I got a little wrapped up in the music...teehee~**

**Until next time~**

**Reviews always welcome!**


End file.
